


The One That Got Away (And Came Back)

by HannahSPN1D



Series: Dean Winchester Imagines/Fanfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Escape, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Monsters, Running Away, Supernatural - Freeform, fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSPN1D/pseuds/HannahSPN1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, a girl raised by John Winchester, has gotten very close to Dean over the years. Even got matching tattoos. But when Dean says something, and she thinks its her fault, she does what her gut told her to-run. Later, in 2015, they meet up again- what will happen? Will Dean be pissed at her for leaving? Or will he be happy she came up? Read and find out!</p><p>~I'm not good at summary's, sorry~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface (Insight)

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters after this will be a lot longer, I just didn't have that much to say in this one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little background on the reader to start out with!

**Preface**

Sitting next to Dean Winchester, in a tattoo parlor, getting a matching tattoo to represent our friendship, was something Dean and I have always wanted. Ever since John came home when I was 10, Dean 11, with a tattoo, we decided to get one as soon as possible.

Now I know what you are thinking. No, me and Dean are not siblings, more like best friends. See, my parents died in a car crash when I was 6, (Sam later found out it was the demon, killing off all of Mary’s friends, but I didn't know until the Winchesters’ and I met again) and since I had no family and my mom was the best friend of Mary Winchester, John took me in. So, you could say Dean, Sam, and I are siblings, but I’d prefer you not.

And you all know, John was not the best role model once Mary died- I was no exception. Yes, he turned me into a hunter too. Yes, me and Dean were stuck in motels, babysitting Sam, all throughout our childhood. But hey, it brought me and Dean together.

But all that is besides the point. September 6th, 1998, my 18th birthday, Dean and I got that tattoo. We also had a clever twist -my idea, don't let Dean tell you different- which is since we flipped each other off a lot, we would get it on our middle fingers. So, since then, “Promise” was tattooed along our fuck off fingers. Promise stood for the pact we made when we just became friends. The pact that we would stay best friends forever.

Later that night, like we would always do, we climbed on the roof with John's liquor once Sam was asleep, drank it, and talked about our futures like we had a clue. Like how we would keep our kids away from this kind of life. Or would be friends forever.

So, Im not gonna keep you any longer. Here is where my story starts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly an insight, but something like that. I couldn't put a lot here. The actual story starts next chapter, hopefully later tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is Your Name, if you didn't know. So you just substitute your name there :) X

**Status: 2005, Sam in Stanford, Y/N and Dean in Motel, Just Finished Hunt**

  


Dean and I walked in the door of the motel giggling from our evening of drinking all the alcohol he had in his car. Of course I wasn't nearly as drunk as he was, I was never a big drinker, he just drank most of it. We sat each sat on our beds, taking our outer layer of bloody clothes off, just laughing and casually talking like usual, when he said the thing that made me think about everything.

“Yeah…..It’s kind of like the...I don't know... monsters follow us? And im just getting sick of it,” He shook his head and threw his boots across the room. I, on the other hand, obviously thought it was because of me. But of course, I didn't say anything and just nodded and muttered an, “I understand,” and he quickly changed the conversation back over to something light.

Though we talked about other things for the next hour, what he said was just stuck in my brain. Thoughts kept racing in my mind on how to fix it, because I couldn't stand Dean feeling like that. Later that night, Dean passed out drunk on his bed in his boxers, I decided to do what I thought would help. I wrote a note, left, and never looked back.

_Dean,_

_Im sorry. I realised I am whats making the monsters follow us. And if im wrong, which I doubt I am, I should at least draw their attention enough so half will leave you alone. I left. Not coming back. Can't stand seeing you feeling that way. Im sorry._

_Your best friend, although you hate to admit it, Y/N_

I packed up quietly, taped the note to his forehead, and left. I actually got a room next door for the night, but I knew he wouldn't have checked and if he did for some reason, I'd already be gone.

That night I didn't sleep. I changed all of my Alias’ and came up with a plan. As you know, hunting is a bitch, and even though I wanted to quit, become a normal 25 year old, I knew I couldn't. This was my life.

That morning, 4 am, I left the hotel. Hot-wired a nice 2004 Dodge Ram, and I was off. Still driving the car to this day, obviously with different license plates. Didnt look back and drove straight across the country. And that was it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple POV switches

**Status: Denver, Colorado/Hunt/Crime Scene/August 2014**

I walked up to the police tape in my fake, black framed glasses, natural brown hair in a bun, and pan suit, pretending to be FBI - All part to my dismay. I sighed as an officer approached me, forcing me to pull out my fake ID. He nodded and I ducked under the tape, walking over to the body.

“The only thing that's missing is the heart, never seen anything like it before in my 20 years,” A cop next to me sighed.

“Werewolf,” I thought automatically and stood up straight, planning to walk toward one of the witnesses when he continued, “And why does the FBI want part in this? Had a serial killer three years ago, they didn't even care,”

“Just trying to make the world a better place, officer,” I smiled and replied, although it sounded clearly rehearsed like it was, thankfully he just nodded and didn't question it. I then turned, back facing everyone else and walked over to the first witness.

“Agent Perry, FBI,” I pulled out my ID and the officer questioning him turned and walked away. As I was questioning the witness, Bradley, I heard two familiar voices coming from behind me but couldn't put my finger on them, so I didn't even look behind.

“Save it, another agents over there, talk to her,” I heard the voice that was previously next to me say.

“Shit, they’ll find out i’m not real FBI,” I thought, but only said, “Uh, thanks, Bradley. Have a nice evening,” And rushed off, probably leaving him confused as hell.

I walked behind a cop car, planning to wait out the real agents when I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind. I turned around and saw a face I haven't seen in ages, playing it cool I put on a fake smile.

“How may I help you, sir?” I questioned at the tall man, avoiding eye contact.

“Uh, Agent Perry, FBI. I was told you are too, so anything you found? And why are you over here, crime scene is over there,” He flashed his obvious fake ID and looked at me squinting as if he remembered me from somewhere, which he shouldve, I mean I practically raised him.

“Oh, uh, you know, seeing if the cops missed anything. No, not really, just talked to the first witness, didn't make it to the second yet…” I said and put my head down, hoping he wouldn't connect the dots.

“Alright, thanks.” He turned around, but just as quickly turned back toward me, “Sorry, but, do I know you from somewhere?” He stared down at me intently, waiting for his answer.

“No, sorry…” I turned around quickly and basically ran to my truck, to the best of my ability in these monkey heels anyway.

** Sam’s POV **

“No, sorry…” The agent said and ran off, leaving me more suspicious than I originally was before. I shrugged it off for the moment and walked back over to Dean, to tell him what just happened and ask if he got anything.

“Hey, dude,” I said to my older brother while he examined the heartless corpse.

“Yeah?” His voice husky as always, no doubt from all the drinking.

“Did you see that FBI agent? She seems really familiar, do you know if i've met her?” I asked and glanced at the truck with her in it, driving away.

“Only from behind, so no.” He followed my glance at the truck.

“Okay then, well I asked her and she said no and rushed off….Maybe we will see her again and you’ll know,” I shrugged and replied.

“Yeah, hey wanna go to the motel now? Im dying to sleep.” He yawned, causing me to yawn and nod.

“Yeah, lets,” I walked back towards the Impala, him on my tail.

** Y/N’s POV **

****

I sighed and climbed out of my truck, getting my duffel bag out behind me and walking into my motel room I parked right in front of. As I got in the door I immediately took my hair down, threw my bag on the bed, shed my pantsuit, and got dressed in my choice jeans and sweatshirt.

With no doubt it was a werewolf, I knew the boys were here and could take care of it easily, I kicked back and decided they could do the work on this one, and I could have a couple days off.

I turned on the tv, nothing on. I sighed and laid down, going to sleep for the first time in a long time.

**Sam’s POV**

We pulled into the motel parking lot and Dean went to get our room keys as I unpacked the Impala. In the midst of unpacking I noticed the familiar black truck from earlier a couple parking spaces next to ours. Once Dean came back, I pointed it out.

“Dude, look. Its the agents truck,” I pointed towards it and said.

“And that matters why…?” He asked and walked to our room, sliding the key in and opened the door.

“Its bugging me, I know her from somewhere but can't think. Go knock on the door and ask to borrow something and see if you know,” I basically begged him and he hesitantly nodded.

“Thanks. Maybe like coffee or something,” I said and walked into our room, leaving him in front of the mystery woman’s door.

** Y/N’s POV **

****

I was awoken from my sleep with a knocking on my door. I sighed and grabbed my handgun, walking over to the door slowly. I hid the gun behind me and prepared myself to open the door, since there was no peephole.  

I unlocked the door with the gun behind my back and saw who it was. My eyes widened and I hoped he wouldn't recognize me, due to my hair being a different color, me wearing makeup, and my face looks way more mature now.

“Can I help you?” I surveyed his appearance subtly, seeing that he barely changed over nine years.

“Uh, yes do you have any…..coffee?” He doesn't drink coffee to be awake, he drinks booze. I nodded and turned around, hiding my gun like I was used too, thanking god all my weapons were in my duffel bag across the room and got some coffee grounds.

I handed the tub to him and saw the same slight recognition in his face, knowing he knew me and yet not knowing where from.

“Thanks….” He said and I knew he was expecting a name. I was so close to shouting Roberto and panicking, but I stayed calm and lied.

“Julia. No problem.” With that he turned around and just before I closed my door, I made a mistake.

“Idjits,” I muttered under my breath and he heard, automatically whipping around stopping the door.

“I know you, don't know where from, but I do. And you know me, and Sam.” He said, his voice hard, but not as hard as it could be.

“Look sir, I don't know what you are talking about,” I lied smoothly.

He looked at me for a long time, at least that's what it felt like and grabbed my hand. He was going for the tattoo. I internally sighed and didn't fight, biting my lip.

He looked at my middle finger, saw the tattoo, and connecting the dots, his face softening.

“Y/N…?”


	4. Chapter 3

I immediately put on a fake grin, looked right at his face, and slowly closed the door, not breaking eye contact. He rolled his eyes at me and stopped the door.

“I take that as a yes,” He replied flatly, still not quite sure how to act. I wouldn't blame him, seeing his childhood best friend-who he probably assumed was dead-after ten years.

I nodded, “Kinda…”

He held his gaze at me for a few moments, while I did the same to him. He looked the same-but different.

After that he didn't say anything;just hugged me. I-stunned-hugged back, burying my face in his neck.

“I missed you so much, kiddo.” He picked me up, still hugging me, and i wrapped my legs around his waist.

“I missed you so much too,”

Nothing was said for a few minutes, we just stayed in eachothers arms. After a few minutes, Deans pocket vibrated, signaling a text.

He reluctantly let me go, and pulled out his phone.

“Sam. Wants to know if im alive,” I nodded and he chuckled lightheartedly and typed a quick reply, shoving the phone back in his pocket.

“So…” I said awkwardly, I was never one for social interaction.

“So, how’ve you been?” He looked at me and hesitantly walked in my dingy motel room.

“Good. Hunting obviously. How have you, Sam, and Castiel is it-been?” I asked, looking around awkwardly.

“Same, hunting like always. Hav-wait. How did you know about Cas?” He looked at me suspiciously and I rolled my eyes.

“Comic store, Supernatural books, blah blah blah,” I said and went over to the fridge, grabbing two beers. I handed one as his suspicious look faded.

“Oh…” He trailed off and took the beer, graciously taking a sip, “So, what kind of hunts have you been doing?” He asked, clearly not knowing what to say.

“Uh, mostly demon shit. Poltergeists, things like that Not as much literal monsters as there used to be.”I shrugged and sipped my beer, he nodded.

We stood in part comfortable, part awkward silence for a few minutes before he started talking.

“How about I, uh, go get Sammy and we have a reunion?” He sipped his beer and looked at me, I nodded,

“Yeah, uh. Sounds good,” I smiled lightly and he left, only to come back in a few minutes with his brother.

And I didn't know at the time, but that was the beginning of the rest of my life.


End file.
